Lifetime Movie Channel: Drama - Reality
by SaurkaJapan
Summary: Buttercup never been hated. She been loved by townsville with her father right next to her but everything changed when he died mysteriously. Now the entire town thinks she committed a murder. She knows she didn't but the towns mayor is telling everyone she did. What will buttercup do? Might turn it into an three some.
1. Townsville

No One P.O.V

It was a sunny day in Townsville. The People were gathering around Town Square to hear the mayor talk. He was a quite handsome mayor, he had smooth white hair, a spectacle on his right eye and a black & purple suit on and on his head was a top hat the floated just mere inches from the bald spot on his head. He was in his mid sixty but for him, it looked like he was in his early 30's. He walked to the stand and as he came the towns people began to scream his name, some had posters in their hand saying 'WE LOVE YOU MAYER!'. He even had a girl fan-club that were his security to make sure no one got to him. He tapped the mike to signal everyone to quite down. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Hello Townsville! I have an announcement to make! Your Mayor here has just opened up a bank! Where if you put all your funds at, there a guarantee that NOTHING is going to happen to YOUR MONEY!" The Crowd went willed thanking the mayor for opening a new bank because just recently one of the town bank was robbed by some robbers and they took all of Townsville money that they have been saving over the years like saving accounts, emergency accounts, retirement accounts, highschool cover accounts. While the town was celebrating their new bank that the mayor has just opened, a girl was walking through the suburban of Townsville, she had on a green jacket with black jogging pants and green and black sneakers. Her face was hidden underneath the jacket hood, her hands were in her pocket when she came into contact with a man going past her. She accidentally bumped him and said excuse me but he pretended that he didn't hear her. She keep walking till she got to her house. It was a small, square house, like all the others on the block except it was white with a red door. She entered the house and said,

"I'm Home."

No one answered but she still entered anyway. She went to the coffee table and grabbed the remote to the T.V. and headed to the kitchen, and flipped on the T.V. The mayor was giving his announcement about the new bank that he just opened. The girl had to stifle a laugh at what the mayor had did. She grabbed a already made sandwich and a coke and headed to the cough. When she sat down, her jacket hoodie went into air and landed on her back revealing the girl face. She had black hair that reached to her shoulder, jade green eyes and a sad/happy smile plaster on her face. She was eating her sandwich when she heard a beep go off near the door. It was her house phone. She put her sandwich down and grabbed her coke and headed to the phone. She clicked the red dot,

"You have two new messages!"

click

"1 message. April 13, 12:14 P.M.  
Hey Buttercup, it's me Breaker. I got your message. One question. Why? It's me isn't or is it this town? I know they hate you and all but i'll still love you. *sigh* Well call me back when you get the message. Bye"

click

"2 message: April 13, 2:24 P.M."

"Hello Buttercup Utonium, this is miss Bellum calling about the legal documents you turned in to be a citizen of Townsville. I am sad to say that you didn't past the board test, again. You will have to come by next Sunday to re-register to be a citizen. Until that time comes you can not get a job and any job you have, you will not be able to go to it because you are not a citizen. Have a nice day."

click

"No more new messages..."

* * *

Plz review :3


	2. Flashback

I sighed at the last message that played. 'Stupid town with their stupid mayor and their stupid citizen and their stupid laws.' I thought. This town, this town

that I once loved, I now wonder what the hell did i love about this town. I went back to the couch and turned the TV off. I gulped down the rest of my coke and

made a free-throw to the garbage. She shoots, she scores! I look towards the end table. I picked up a picture of me and my dad, at the park it was the last

picture we took when he was alive. I sighed at the memories that came back to me, it's only been 5 years, but it seem like it just happen yesterday.

- Flashback -

9 year old Buttercup was in the park playing with her dad, John Utonium. Locally known as Professor Utonium, the town greatest scientist. He took the day off

to have a nice day with Buttercup .He had picked her up and was now being twirled around by her beloved father. She was an only child meaning she was

spoiled to death by her father. After erupted games of tag and playing in the park, he took her over to the ice cream parlor.

"Can i have one vanilla ice cream please"

"Ok, and what about this young lady right here?"

"I'll have a chocolate chucky plz"

"Ok, that will be two dollars and twenty cents."

The professor gave her the money and she came back with are ice cream cones. We then passed by a girl who had black hair that was put into a mowhank

with green eyes who was wearing a leotard with some spiky martial around her waist, arms and her neck. She had pearins in her ears to along with some

black combat boots and fishnet stocking, she couldn't be any older than my age, maybe the same age. She had a professional camera in her hand and had a

semi smile plaster on her face. She saw us and asked if she could take are picture together. The professor looked at me and i nodded my head in agreement.

We stood back and she took the picture with the park as are background with are ice cream cones in are hand. After that we started to walk home, and every

once in while, I would look up to see the professor licking his ice cream, he would notice me looking at him and he would look at me then and smile then he

would return back to licking his ice cream. Then every once in awhile he would look over his shoulder or stare at a building or look around his surroundings...

like someone was watching him. I was too little to fully understand it so i just shrugged it off. Then after he did that, every time we went out he would do it

until this one day. It was before my 10 birthday, we don't celebrate them though, we just sit in the house and watch my favorite movies which was horror films.

The professor promise that when i turned 10 i could watch my first horror movie. Boy was I excited, i get to see all the gross, yuck, bloodied stuff guys got to

see. He said he had to go get the movies from the rental box and he would be right back. The entire town knew about this day so they decided not to call the

professor. While he went to go get the movie i had went in the kitchen to make cut the chicken so we could have hot chicken with mayonnaise and bread. (It's

really good, i might just do a recipe about that...) I had got the butter knife and started to cut it. I was confused about that and i started to cut hard. Still

wasn't going down. Then I did the hardest i could with it. It still didn't cut. I yelled "Bloody Mary!" while i tossed the butter knife in the sink and i started to cut

the chicken when a butcher knife really hard. Like a was a mad man. After i did that i put some ketchup on it while i still had the knife in my hand. I drisalled

some of it on the knife by accident and whiped some of it off on my white shirt. Then i heard the door open and shut. The Professor! I put the ketchup down

and ran to the door, then i stopped and put the knife down and repeated my actions. Didn't want to get hurt did I? I ran to the professor to see him on the

floor with a bullet through his heart. My eyes grew as big as the moon and it was full tonight. I rushed over to him and started screaming his name.

"Professor!?"

"Professor!"

"PROFESSOR!" then it hit me. He's playing with me. We were suppose to be watching horror movies with blood in it so he was pretending to be dead. I

chuckled at that. I start to nudge the professor this time saying his name softly.

"Professor, hey professor, you can wake up now." I started to push him more

"Professor, you can get up now. I got the joke." He didn't respond though. I started to shake him, tear threatening to come out. Why wasn't he waking up? I

got the joke and everything. He could stop pretending now. But he wasn't pretending. He had died. I was just sitting there on my knees when i heard cops

cars and ambulance outside. The neighbors must have heard the noise and called the cops to see what was wrong. They came in and looked at me then the

professor. They got the body bag and put them in it. They didn't ask me any question, but one of them looked at me with pity in their eyes. A couple of others

look at me with anger in their eyes as if I had done something wrong. They look through my house for possible items that might have killed him. They went in

the kitchen to where i was making the sandwiches before i heard the professor come in. The took the ketchup bottle and the butcher knife along with the

pointy knife i was trying and the butter knife. One of the policeman came up to me and asked me if he could have my shirt. I didn't think nothing of it so i gave

him shirt exposing my nibs on my chest making me blush. After they had bagged everything for evidence they left. Outside my house my neighbors were staring

at my house with worry on their face. When the police left the neighbors left. None of them came to comfort me, they only thing they left me was the anger on

their face when the police left. Then after a few weeks of learning how to live without my father I got the regular paper and took it in the house. Something

about the paper made me want to open it which i usually didn't do because the professor would read the paper first and give me the funny comics after he was

done with them. Thats why there was many papers sitting in his chair, i couldn't bring myself to sit in it without crying. I open the paper up and my face turned

from normal to horror. On the headline it read "Professor Died. Daughter of the professor murder him!" I couldn't believe my eyes! They thought I killed the

professor! The entire town probably got the paper right now so their was no use in telling them that she didn't do it because what every the paper said, the

town would believe in a heart beat. Then my eyes lit up! The Mayor could help me. The town would listen to him. I could prove that i was inconnect. I flipped to

the third page where it talked about the mayor and all the political stuff. The page said that the mayor would give a talk about in honor of the Professor on TV

at 7 on channel 7. It was 6:59 a.m. So I rushed over to the screen and turned to channel 7 were the Mayor had just walked on stage. He started talking about

how the Professor was a great man and how we would miss him. Then he got to me. He started saying how i was such a good girl and how she loved her

father. It almost brought tears into my eyes until he got in a serious tone and started to say how ungrateful i was, and how i killed my father. To the point of

even reciting my words of 'Bloody Mary!' My face once again went into horror mode. How could he be saying stuff like that about me. He then said something

about the professor funeral and how i wasn't invited. Something about me killing him so i couldn't come. How could they say something like that. How could

they say i wasn't even invited to my own father funeral. I switched of the TV and sat on the floor and started crying. It was the first time i every cried about the

professor and it was all the city fault. Before I had clicked the TV off, the mayor had said something about staying away from me. What am i now. A Monster?

- End Of Flashback -

Review plz


End file.
